Marvel: Astral Projection
Bella Donna Baoudreaux (Belladonna) She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke) Psylocke can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn, her astral form was normally undetectable. Hope Abbott (Trance) She can project an astral form of herself away from her physical body. Although her normal physical body has no special abilities, with only the strength of a teenaged girl with mild athletic prowess, her Trance form is capable of various different skills. *''Flight:'' Since Trance's astral form has no physical mass, she is not subject to the downwards pull of gravity. Therefore, Trance never touches the floor while in her astral form. Although her physical body may be anchored to the ground as normal, the astral form often floats above her body. *''Bond Between Astral & Physical:'' Originally, her astral Trance form would return to her body after a period of a few minutes. There was always a long trail between the legs and feet of her astral form that led back to her physical body. However, since being tasered during the riots in San Francisco, she has been able to act more freely in her Trance form. Instead, she can last for longer periods outside of her body and can move longer distances without the tailing connection between her two forms. Since being hit with a taser, it appears that Trance's physical body no longer falls unconscious. Instead, she can operate in tandem in both the physical and astral form. Although the range of her astral form appears limited, she prefers to remain close by her physical form. *''Blast Power:'' Trance's astral projection is also capable of generating bio-electric energy blasts. Although not as powerful as Jubilee's plasma fireworks used to be, Trance's blasts are certainly capable of stinging an enemy and throwing them off balance. Rogue was able to use them to fight Emplate back from Bling! for a few shot moments. The blasts come from the bio-electrical substance that the astral form is made of. She used to build up the bio-electrical energy if she had been separated from her physical form for too long and grew emotionally unstable. As demonstrated during the San Francisco riots, Trance began to lose control over her emotions, and her astral form began to build-up in energy that she was about to detonate. It is yet unclear how much damage she would have created if her astral form has discharged that amount of energy in a built-up area. Karasu-Tengu The twins are able to project an avian form mental attack. The twins used their avian astral projection as an assault and to torture others' psyches. The twins were focused to psychically torture for the Yamaugichi-Kai Clan. Later, they helped Legion control his powers by subduing some of his sub-personalities. Nathan Summers (Cable) He has the ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the Astral Plane, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. Cable has a mastery of astral projection and is able to remain on his own plane of existence or to traverse into any of the so-called "Astral Planes". Nathan Summers (Stryfe) Stryfe has the ability to astral travel and communicate with others astrally through is own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the Astral Plane, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. Stryfe has a mastery of astral projection, and he is able to remain on his own plane of existence or to traverse into any of the so-called "astral planes". Onslaught Onslaught can give substance to astral energy to solidify psychic forms or forge protective psi-armor and even pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world. Quintavius Quire (Kid Omega) He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane, he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. Rachel Summers She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane, she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the Astral Plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Ruth Aldine (Blindfold) She can project her astral form from her body onto the Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. Sojobo-Tengu The twins are able to project an avian form mental attack. The twins used their avian astral projection as an assault and to torture others' psyches. The twins were focused to psychically torture for the Yamaugichi-Kai Clan. Later, they helped Legion control his powers by subduing some of his sub-personalities. Other Characters *Blaquesmith *Celeste Cuckoo *Charles Xavier (Professor X) *Emma Frost (White Queen) *Gabriel Shepherd (Shepherd) *Johann Shmidt (Red Skull) *Madelyne Pryor (Red Queen) *Mindee Cuckoo *Phoebe Cuckoo *Selene Gallio Category:Marvel Powers Category:Astral Projection